Do you love me now that I can dance?
by Jasper1863Hale
Summary: Dreading the first dance at his fast approaching wedding, Edward visits a dance school to get some practice, but gains more experience than he'd planned for. AH/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All characters owned by Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them to play with.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

As I approached the dance studio, I thought back to the conversation I'd had with my mother. She was the one to suggest that I come here and for now it was sounding like a good idea. I guess we would see just how good of an idea once I gave my first attempt at dancing. I hope I wouldn't get kicked straight out of the door for stepping on the leading girl's toes too many times.

Mom took Tanya, my bride to be, to the hotel across the city to finalize a few of the plans. We managed to get a last minute booking at Lowes, here in Philadelphia, due to a cancellation. I don't know whether to feel bad for the other couple or not, since they had cancelled. Tanya seemed very happy with the arrangement though. Lowes was so big that we could have all of our family and friends stay in the hotel rooms; more than enough room for the three hundred guests that had been invited.

I didn't really want a big wedding; a simple ceremony at a small chapel would have more than sufficed for me. But no, not for Tanya. She wanted to go all out: flowing gown, flowers everywhere and a formal sit down dinner before the party really began. Feeling at a loss and unable to put my foot down, especially with my mother and younger sister Alice helping to arrange everything, I just had to nod and accept it all.

There was one thing that I was determined to do for myself though. I was born with the unfortunate disease of two-left-feet-itis, and I really didn't want to spend my first dance as a married man either tripping over my own feet, or worst still, over my bride.

I checked the address for the fourth time on the piece of paper where mom had scribbled it down. She had done a quick Google search of dance schools in the area, then ruling out the school specializing in children's dance classes, she wrote down the address for an adult dance school and thrust it into my hand and told me to go.

I looked up to the building that stood before me, looming like a giant beast ready to pounce. The building was old, the paint faded and the bricks crumbling, but a new sign was hung above the door that looked out of place against its backdrop: 'Jazz School'.

Oh, great going, mom. This is a jazz school, not a dance school. I sighed and looked to the address again, matching it to the building. I was at the right place, but this didn't look like a dance school at all; probably a school for musicians instead.

I turned to go back the way I had come, when suddenly some music began playing within the building. I stopped to listen and couldn't keep the frown from my face. The music sounded old and scratchy, like it was being played on an old record player instead of by instruments. As I listened longer, singing began, but that too wasn't from whoever was inside the building.

None of this added up in my mind. The building didn't look like a dance school, the sign didn't say anything about dancing, and the music from inside didn't sound like music that anyone could dance to. It sounded too fast and somewhat inappropriate.

My curiosity was peaked though. Mom said this was a school to learn dancing and I did want to learn so that I wouldn't fall on my face at my wedding. No one, especially Tanya, would be amused by that. Well maybe my best buddy, Emmett, but other than that…

Taking a deep breath, I turned and climbed the stone steps leading to the door. The wood, like the rest of the building, looked as though it would crumble in my hand at the slightest touch. I opened it gingerly and stepped inside, pulling it closed behind me. Once inside, I could hear the music louder and began following it up the winding staircase.

_You broke my heart,_

_'Cause I couldn't didn't even want me around,_

_And now I'm back, to let you know,_

_I can really shake 'em_

_Do you love me?(I can really move)_

_Do you love me?(I'm in the groove)_

_Ah, Do you love me?(Do you love me?)_

_Now that I can dance._

I located the door where the music was flowing through the loudest and pulled it open a small crack to peek inside. The sight that greeted me left me wide-eyed with surprise. It wasn't exactly a large room, but it was filled with couples dancing…at least that's what I thought they were attempting. To me, it looked like they were trying to have sex with their clothes still on.

All around the room were men and women with their bodies pressed close together, either kissing or sucking eachother's necks, as they ground into each other as though trying to penetrate through clothing. I shuddered at the sight and turned to leave; I definitely had the wrong building.

"Are you coming in or just standing there all day?"

I turned and looked around for the source of the voice. I hadn't realized that the door was open wide enough for me to be seen by anyone, but as the voice betrayed that I was there, many eyes turned to look at me.

Some of them watched me for a few seconds before getting bored and turning away, but none of them stopped dancing. I searched around for the person who had spoke. It took several seconds, but then I spotted him; he was the only person still watching me now while he danced.

I guess to him, I had a rather baffled and lost expression on my face. He whispered something in the ear of the girl he was dancing with, then moved away from her and made his way through the dancing couples to me at the door. I could see that his skin was moist with sweat from the dancing, causing his white shirt to cling to his body, all the way down to where it tucked into a pair of tight black slacks and a belt. As he approached me, he raised a hand and ran it through his damp fringe of honey-colored loose curls.

"You look a little lost."

He stopped a couple of steps in front of me and surveyed me with his golden brown eyes. They lowered down my body and back up again, giving me the sensation that he could see right through my clothes to my body. I swallowed and nodded my head.

"Um, yeah, I think I am. I'm looking for the dance school."

He raised an eyebrow in question, but I dropped my gaze to the piece of paper that I was still clutching in my hand, wondering whether I had made a mistake, despite having checked the address outside.

"What does this look like to you, a petting zoo?"

I glanced back up to him, surprised by his tone, and looked past him to the dancers. His dancing partner stood by the record player, waiting for the song to end, so that she could put on the next one. I looked back to him, seeing he had his eyebrow raised again, awaiting my answer.

"N…no. It's just the sign downstairs said this is a jazz school and this sure doesn't look like the kind of dancing I was looking for. Sorry to have troubled you, I'll go now."

I turned to leave, but he took a step closer and caught my arm at the elbow. As I turned back to him, I noticed his eyes looking me over again, then they met mine.

"You misread the sign. It said: 'Jazz's School'. I'm Jasper; Jazz for short. What kind of dancing were you looking for?"

"Um, a first dance kind of dancing."

I didn't really know how else to describe it. Jasper…Jazz kept hold of my elbow and pulled me through the door and into the room. With his free hand, he pushed the door closed behind us and led me through the mass of dancing couples to the middle of the room.

"You need to be more specific than that. Any style of dance could be your first dance."

He stopped when we reached the middle of the room, where he'd been dancing with his partner moments ago. I realized then that the song had come to an end. Glancing over to her, I watched as she removed the record from the player, then placed on another and set the needle. It crackled a moment, then the music began to play; it must have been a favorite here, as the dancing couples cheered and began to grind more frantically than before.

Looking back to Jazz, I realized he was watching me and awaiting an answer. I blinked, unsure of the question, as I had been too dazed by this place to listen to him.

"Um."

He sighed and shook his head. Slowly lowering his brown gaze down my body, he moved closer until I could feel his warm breath against my face. We were about the same height and when he looked back up, his eyes met mine.

"Well, let's see what you can do."

I almost gasped as his hand came to rest at the dip of my lower back and pulled me flush against him. I glanced around nervously, startled to be so close to another male like this, especially around so many other people. They weren't paying attention, though. They just seemed intent on what they were doing. Jazz's hand left my back and I turned my head to face him again.

"You're stiff as a board, and not in a good way. Come on, copy me."

He took two small steps back from me, then slightly lowered his body in a half squat. When I just stood, staring at him uncertainly, he patted his hands on his thighs and raised an eyebrow at me. I threw another self-conscious glance around the room, then looking back to him, I mirrored his stance. He nodded to confirm I had done right, then began rocking his hips, first from side to side, then in a circular motion.

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat, pretty damned certain that I couldn't move like that, nor could I fight the urge to glance down and watch what he was doing. I watched as his hips swayed and rotated and his crotch gave a thrust; I had to swallow again as I quickly looked to his eyes and attempted to copy him.

I knew my movements were too stiff. I'd never moved like this before and not wanting to eye up his lower region, I glanced around the room to the other dancers instead. His hand moved in front of my eyes; they locked onto his hand and followed it around until I met his gaze again.

"Watch my eyes."

I don't think I could have looked away if I wanted to. His golden brown eyes had a slight glisten to them, giving them a sparkling effect. As I watched his eyes as instructed, I found myself able to not worry about what my body was doing. I just let my hips sway and roll of their own accord as I watched him.

"That's good, now roll this way."

I had to drop my gaze to see what he meant. He had changed directions of his hip rotations, first rolling to the left, then back to the right. I looked back to his eyes as I tried to copy him. His eyes dropped to check, then he smiled and nodded as he met my eyes.

"Now, watch."

He changed his movements a second time and I looked down to check what he was doing. He rotated his hips to each side, but between the rotations he gave his hips a slight upwards thrust. Focusing only on him, I copied him again. Feeling a little off beat like before, his hands slowly moved forward to my waist. I could feel the warmth of his hands where my shirt met the waistband of my pants. I watched his swaying hips and tried to move my own to match his.

His hands began guiding me, helping to push and pull at my hips until they were moving in sync with his. When he was satisfied I was doing it right, he pulled himself closer to me until our crotches were almost touching. I felt the zip of his slacks glide against mine, and instantly my muscles stiffened up again.

"Watch my eyes."

I swallowed and raised my eyes to meet his. His eyes seemed to have darkened a shade in the past several seconds, or maybe it was because we stood so close. I kept my gaze locked onto his as he arched his hips down to rotate them against mine. I tried to just focus on his eyes and the dancing, but for some reason the Edward Junior in my pants wanted to focus elsewhere.

As Jazz rocked his hips against me, it further added friction to my growing problem. When he thrust his crotch head on into mine, I couldn't hold back the groan that ensued. His own movements stiffened for a second or two, then he released my hips and stepped back. His eyes met mine, then he turned and headed through the couples, watching them dance and grind against each other.

Fuck. Now what must he think of me? I came here for dance lessons and had been worried about getting kicked out for stepping on the leading girls toes. Instead, I'd had to dance somewhat erotically with the male dance teacher and got a boner in the process.

I stood perfectly still and watched him as he moved around the room, studying the couples as he passed them by. When he reached the girl standing at the record player, he whispered something to her and she nodded once, but her eyes flicked over to meet mine. I felt a nervous blush warm my face and quickly dropped the gaze and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

All around me the couples continued to dance, likely unaware of the nervous guy with the woody standing in their midst. As the music began to fade out at the end of the song, they cheered and leaned in for kisses. I kept my gaze firmly on the ground.

"Alright, that's it for this week everyone. Sorry to cut today short, but duty calls."

There were a few quiet groans around the room, but everyone disconnected and moved to the far wall to collect their coats and any other possessions they had. Looking up, I watched them throw waves of goodbye to Jazz, then head off in pairs out of the room. The blonde girl by the record player pulled on her coat as she seemed to hurriedly whisper to him. He shook his head a few times. Seemingly content, she turned and followed the others until it was only me and him in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All characters owned by Stephenie Meyer, I just borrowed them to play with. Thank you for your reviews so far x**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He was silent for a while as he kept his back to me, sorting through the box of records beside the player. His posture was straight and almost stiffened, and I wondered if he objected to me being here and whether I should just leave. Deciding that would be the better thing to do, I turned and managed one step towards the door, before he spoke.

"You didn't answer my question."

I stopped and turned back to him, surprised that he had spoken, but also confused by his words. I wracked my brain trying to remember back to any questions that he may have asked me, but in light of recent events, I couldn't think straight.

"What kind of dancing is it that you're looking for?"

"Oh, um…"

I still couldn't think right and the longer he stood staring at me, the harder it became to get my brain to cooperate. He sighed deeply and turned away, walking over to a long bench that lined one of the walls and he sat down. Patting the bench beside him, he gestured me to join him.

As I sat down, keeping a decent gap between us so that I didn't come across as comfortable in his presence, nor adverse to it, he lowered his head and stared at his hands.

"I get that what you just witnessed was probably unethical to you, but that's just one of many different kinds of dancing. Now, you must have come here with some sort of idea for dancing in your mind, so why don't you just start with your name and why you walked through my doors today?"

Great, now I felt like one of those guys in an Alcoholic's Anonymous meeting. Not that I had ever been to one, I mean I've just seen them in movies, that whole: 'what's your name and where are you from' thing.

"Um. My name's Edward and I need to learn how to dance. I'm getting married in two weeks and I don't want to mess things up during the first dance."

"Ah, that kind of first dance."

He nodded, causing the sweat dampened curls of his bangs to bounce against his forehead. He studied his hands a few seconds longer, then turned his head to meet my eyes.

"Well, anything particular in mind? Standard waltz? Something flashier? Or just a slow dance?"

He lost me at waltz. I just stared at him blankly before he sighed and rolled his eyes with a faint shake of his head.

"Before I can teach you to dance, you need to know what kind of dancing you want to do. If you haven't been scared off by today, then think about what it is you want and come back tomorrow morning."

He stood in one fluid movement and picked up a jacket that was on the bench beside him. He pulled it on and without a backwards glance to me, he walked across the room and disappeared through the door.

Feeling completely overwhelmed by the events of the day, I stood and followed at a slower pace. When I had descended the winding staircase, I found him standing at the big front door to the building, keys in hand and waiting for me to leave. I stepped out of the door and glanced back to him. He followed me out and locked the door, then headed off up the street in the opposite direction to where I would be going.

Maybe I was crazy for doing this. I spent the whole night trying to think of what else I could possibly do. I even Googled other dance schools in the area, even into the next county, resulting in a list as long as my arm. But still I found myself standing before that big, old door the very next morning. I was determined to learn to dance, to give Tanya the first dance that she deserved on her wedding day. I just hoped I was making the right decision with this particular school.

As I stepped through the door and wound my way up the staircase, I could hear the music coming from the same room as the day before, only it was different this time. There was still the same scratchiness of the record player, but the music had no words to it and sounded like something that would be played at an old holiday resort to entertain the guests.

Like the day before, I pulled the door open just a crack to peek inside. The differences between now and the previous day were massive. There were couples dancing around the room again, but they were all older couples and definitely weren't attempting sex through clothing. They danced in a circle around the outer edges of the room, and in the middle of the circle was Jazz and his blonde partner.

I found myself watching in awe as they danced. The older couples were half watching them and half attempting to copy them and the style of dancing was so much different; like sped-up ballroom dancing. The blonde girl wore a flowing pink gown that span out from her legs as she twirled, and today, Jazz was wearing a black shirt with his black slacks. They looked like professionals as they danced.

Feeling a little more at ease to not walk in on the same kind of dancing as the day before, I pulled the door open a little wider and slid inside, keeping to the wall beside the door as I watched. As the music faded out to the scratching of the record player, the couples around the room stopped dancing and applauded their instructors; I found myself joining in with the clapping.

I leaned against the wall and watched for at least another half an hour as three more dances were performed and the elderly couples around the room attempted to mimic them. I had the feeling that if any of them succeeded, they'd break a hip in the process.

The class ended at eleven sharp and the couples gathered their coats and left, all of them smiling and chattering about the lesson. I watched as the blonde girl pulled on her coat and hurriedly whispered with Jazz again. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders a few times, then he kissed her cheek and she cast me a glance as she left the room through the door beside me. Turning my eyes back to him, he picked up a towel and dabbed himself down, then took a long drink from a bottle of water.

"I'm surprised you came back."

"Well, I need dance lessons and I did what you said and thought about it. What was that style of dancing you were just doing?"

He rubbed the towel around the back of his neck, then tossed it aside onto the bench as he caught his breath.

"That was the mambo, definitely not the kind of dancing you'd want for a first dance in your wedding. Besides, I can't teach you that in two weeks."

"How long did it take you to learn that?"

He grinned, causing dimples to appear on his face as he turned to look at me.

"To get it down that perfect, several months. But the thing with dancing is that you never stop learning. You pick up something new every time."

"Oh."

I looked down, shifting my weight self-consciously from one foot to the other. I knew I could never dance as good as him, and I definitely didn't have several months to learn either; I had just under two weeks. He was silent for a while, then he moved towards me across the room.

"So, you're going to want to learn to slow dance, but that's probably the easiest thing of all. Why do you think that you need lessons for it?"

"Well, the thing with Tanya is that everything needs to be perfect and…well if I step on her toes or fall flat on my face during our first dance, it's going to be far from perfect."

He stopped a few steps in front of me and I half expected him to laugh in my face. When I glanced up to look at him, he was smiling fairly kindly.

"OK, first things first. Take your coat off and hang it up."

I unzipped my coat and walked over to the wall as I removed it, hanging it on the nearest peg screwed onto the wall, then turned to look back at him. He was standing where he'd been moments before.

"So, you're the one going to teach me? No female instructor?"

His smile faded and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you adverse to that?"

"Um."

"If you want, I can call Rosalie back and have her teach you. I should warn you though, she has far less patience than I do."

I guessed that Rosalie was the blonde girl that had given me the stink-eye as she left a few minutes before.

"Is that why she's a bit pissed? Because I've stolen her partner?"

He chuckled and shook his head, then raised a hand and used a finger to gesture me over to him. I swallowed and stepped forward, crossing the room, and stopped a couple of steps in front of him.

"No, Edward, she's not pissed at you. She was pretty much born that way. I've had to live with it my whole life."

He must have seen the confusion in my eyes because he smiled and stepped closer to me. His left hand reached out to grasp my hip and pull me closer to him. His right hand pulled mine away from my side and he moved my hand to rest snugly in his.

"She's not my partner, Edward; she's my twin sister. We both began dancing classes when we were nine and last year we started this dance school together. She only works here part-time and when I need her the most, hence why the school is in my name and not hers…plus I'm a minute older."

He grinned, showing his dimples again, then moved his hands away from me.

"OK, first thing to remember is that we have our own dancing space; this is mine and that is yours and we don't enter each others spaces."

He gestured an invisible circle between us as he spoke, then moved his hands back to my hip and my hand.

"Stiffen your arm. Look - spaghetti arms."

He shook my hand in his so that my arm flopped around. Not wanting to do anything wrong, I forced my arm muscles to tense until he couldn't shake my arm around like a rag doll anymore. He nodded and used his hand to grab my other and move it to his hip.

"Now, we're ready to start. Traditionally the male leads in a dance, but since you're unskilled, follow my lead for now, and then on your big day you can lead your lucky lady around the dance floor. What we're going to do is the box step. One step forward, one to the right, one step back, one to the left, one step forward and so on and so forth. OK?"

I nodded. That sounded simple enough and as I pictured it in my mind, it also made sense. If I followed the steps that he had just said, then it pretty much formed a box. Once he was sure I understood, he nodded again and counted to three.

It should have been simple, but apparently not for me. After the count of three, he stepped forward at the same time that I did and I ended up standing on his toes. He caught his breath in his throat as I quickly stepped back and mumbled frantic apologies. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"No, my fault; I should have specified that on the first step, I step forward, you backwards. OK, lets do this slowly, a step at a time."

He took a step forward, his hands pushing me backwards a step. Then he stepped to his right, his hands pulling me to my left. When he stepped back, I was pulled forwards, then as he stepped to the left, I stepped to the right. He smiled and nodded.

"Good, not bad for the first attempt. You're still pretty stiff and uptight, though. Just loosen yourself up and it'll be just fine."

For the next hour, we practiced these steps over and over. At first we kept to the same spot on the floor, then as my confidence grew, we adjusted to add a couple more steps, until we were slow dancing around the room. At one point he even raised his arm and twirled underneath it, making us both laugh.

Over the next week and a half, I went to Jazz's School for an hour long lesson on every other day. We progressed from the standard box step, to more intricate dances. He said that I could easily manage a slow first dance with Tanya, so he would spend our remaining time showing me other things. He showed me how to waltz, how to salsa and even how to mambo. Of course they were much more slowed down versions of the dances that I had seen him doing with Rosalie over the past week.

It was two days before my wedding day and this would be my last dancing lesson with Jazz. I had extended a wedding invitation to him, but he politely declined and said that he had pre-booked plans for that day. I was a little disappointed that he couldn't be there, but then perhaps it did seem odd for me to want to invite my dancing instructor, whom I had only known for several days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here is the final part of this short story. Thank you for your reviews and enjoy!**

**As usual, characters are Stephenie Meyers' property. I'm just playing with them**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When I arrived at the dance school that morning, the familiar music from the day I first entered through the doors was playing. I almost gave into the urge to turn and walk away again, but I wanted to be perfect for Tanya and intended to spend my last dance lesson going over everything that I had learned. I must have been getting better, as it had been a couple of days since I last gave Jazz a bruised toe.

I followed the music to the now very familiar room and not bothering to peek first, I stepped inside and stood against the wall near the door. Around the room, couples were making out while grinding their hips together. I know I should have felt shocked at the sight, but it was no longer new to me and I just avoided looking at anyone in particular; I stared at the ground instead. The music continued for near a minute, before a voice spoke so close to my ear.

"Just going to stand there, Edward, or are you going to dance with me?"

Raising my eyes, I was met by the golden brown gaze that was watching me. Beneath were the dimples that I had become so used to seeing lately and a flash of perfect white teeth. I was about to protest that this wasn't the kind of dancing I was here to learn, but before I could speak, his hand found mine and he towed me away from the wall and further into the room.

I risked a glance around the room, but only one person was paying any attention to us. Rosalie was dancing with another near the record player, but was watching as Jazz led me through the room to an open space near the middle. When he stopped and turned abruptly, I almost walked into him, but he caught me with a smile and pulled me closer until our hips met.

"Do you remember the things I told you, Edward? Just watch my eyes, don't worry about anyone else in the room."

I nodded. He had told me that a couple of times during the previous lessons, but this time it was different, this time there were other people in the room. I knew that compared to how many guests would be at the wedding and watching my first dance then this was hardly anything, but I was still nervous.

He rocked his hips against mine, causing a shiver to run down my spine as a static bolt sent shockwaves to my cock. He moved closer, his hands running down the length of my arms to my wrists, then he raised my arms to settle on his shoulders and around his neck. I clasped my hands together at the nape of his neck and his hands moved to settle in the dip of my back, pulling our hips closer together as he began to roll against me, his hands guiding me to follow his movements.

I bit my lip and tried to focus on the music and on his eyes, on anything but the feel of his crotch against mine. He moved his stance a little further, so that now his thigh was between my legs. As he continued to sway us together, I felt the perfect outline of his cock and balls against my thigh and he ground down towards me as he moved with the music. I swallowed hard and found myself grinding against his thigh in turn. It was like music to Edward Junior's invisible ears and he wanted to dance too.

As Jazz moved his thigh to rub against me, he became still for a couple of seconds; he had felt the growing erection in my pants. His eyes stayed locked onto mine as several emotions passed behind the golden brown gaze. Then he leaned closer, moving his head to the side of mine. His warm breath tickled my ear lobe and sent further waves of static to my groin.

"Edward…are you a virgin?"

Everything around me in that instant seemed to disappear. I could no longer hear the music, only the pounding of the blood through my heart, or perhaps the head of my cock, in my ears. I no longer felt the presence of the others in the room, dancing and grinding around me. All that I felt was Jazz's hands on my lower back, his crotch against my thigh, and his gaze meeting mine as he leaned back to watch me.

The lump grew bigger in my throat. He must have guessed from my reaction to this dirty dancing with him, both this time and the last time, that I had never been laid before; I was saving myself for Tanya, for our wedding night. With a slight tremble down my spine, I slowly nodded my head to answer his question.

His eyes stayed on mine for a few seconds more, then he eased his body away from me and turned his back. I watched uncertainly as he walked away to the far wall and plucked the needle of the player away from the record, silencing the music in the room.

All around me, couples stopped dancing and turned expectantly towards him. He just shook his head a little and called an end to today's session. There were grumbles all around and one or two of them looked my way; I was quick to stare at the floor instead.

I heard footsteps all around me as the couples went to collect their coats, then left the room. Soon the only sound in the room was my breathing. Apparently, even Rosalie had left without putting up a whispered fight.

There was silence for several long seconds, then his footsteps slowly approached me. I saw his shoes come to a stop in front of me, then his hands raised to touch my chin with such gentleness and lift my gaze to meet his.

"There's no shame in that, Edward. I'm sorry if I've upset you by asking."

"No, you didn't upset me. I was just trying to do the right thing and wait until the wedding night."

He was thoughtful for a few seconds and the blush to my cheeks deepened as his gaze lowered to the somewhat obvious bulge in my pants. I watched as his tongue peaked out to moisten his lips, then his eyes met mine again.

"Though to be honest, if you're so worked up from a little dancing, it might be a bit of a disappointment to the missus."

I frowned at his words, unsure what he meant by them. Before I could ask, he closed the distance between us and his hands came to rest in the dip of my back again.

"Close your eyes, Edward. No matter what happens, keep your eyes closed."

"Jazz…"

"Shh, just do it."

His eyes remained locked on mine, the golden brown orbs almost pleading with me to do as he said. With the bulge in my pants and his new found knowledge of my sexual status, or lack of it, I was somewhat wary. As his pleading look deepened, I caved into his request, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

His hands disappeared from my back and I heard his footsteps retreating. I had to fight the urge to open my eyes and peek to see what he was up to. I heard some rustling further away, followed by a faint scratching sound, then music began to play. It was a slow toned tune and after a couple of seconds, the singing began.

_Stay!_

_Just a little bit longer._

_Please, please, please, please, please_

_Tell me you're going to_

I gasped audibly as his hands returned to the dip of my back. His warm breath fanned across my face and I felt his body draw closer to my own.

"Keep your eyes closed, Edward. Just focus on the music, there's no one here, just you and me."

I nodded, taking in a slightly trembled breath, then let it out slowly. We remained still for a few seconds, then as the next bit of singing began, he rocked his hips forward against mine. I moaned softly at the friction it created against my crotch, but I did as he said and focused on the music.

_No, your daddy don't mind_

_And your mummy don't mind_

_If we have another dance_

_Just one more_

_One more time_

As the music played, he swayed his hips against mine, giving friction to my now aching cock, and his hands lowered from my back to my ass. When he gave a light squeeze, I moaned and it took all of my strength to not open my eyes in shock. The squeeze took me by surprise and caused my hips to jerk forward into his. A soft moan escaped his throat and I could feel his body responding to my own.

_Oh, won't you stay_

_Just a little bit longer_

_Please let me hear_

_You say that you willWon't you press your sweet lips_

_To mine_

_Won't you say you love me_

_All of the time_

As he pulled my hips closer to his, the pressure and friction in my pants was becoming unbearable, but in a really good way. I started losing concentration, beginning to focus on the feel of his hands squeezing my ass and his hardening crotch brushing against mine. I bit my lip and moaned again, pushing my hips forward to meet his thrust.

"No, Edward. Focus on the music."

_Stay!_

_Just a little bit longer._

_Please, please, please, please, please_

_Tell me you're going toCome on, come on_

_Come on and stay_

I tried hard to focus on the words of the song, but as he moved slightly to the side so that his thigh was grinding against me, I couldn't hold it any longer. I felt my balls tightening and pulling up to my body. With a shudder, my cock swelled, then exploded its release into my briefs. The force of the pleasure was so strong, I couldn't hold back the cry of ecstasy as it burst from my throat. It was suddenly silenced as the warmth of Jazz's breath came closer, then his mouth sealed itself to mine.

I continued to shudder with the aftershocks of my orgasm, not caring in the least for the sticky spill in my pants. As I continued to tremble, my legs almost gave out, but his strong arms kept me on my feet as his lips pressed closer to mine. His tongue came into contact with my lips, unyielding against them until they were pried open and he delved inside. As I whimpered out the last of the orgasmic rush, he swallowed my moans. I could feel him grinding his crotch frantically against my thigh and my hip, chasing his own orgasm.

The sudden scratching sound of the record player snapped me from my daze. My eyes shot open in realization of what had just happened and what was happening now. He still had me in his arms, whimpering into my mouth as he kissed me and dry humped against my leg. The shock quickly sobered me from the daze and I pushed him sharply away from me.

My abrupt movement caught him by surprise, and as I pushed him back, the heel of his shoe snagged against my foot and he tripped backwards, landing rather hard on his ass, then his back. He stared up at me, wide eyed and in shock, but all I felt was anger. I turned on my heel and hurried away from him, feeling ashamed and disgusted with both him and myself; the door banged loudly behind me as I left.

That night, I excused myself from dinner and went straight to my room to be alone. I hadn't been feeling at all right since the morning and as I ascended the stairs, I heard my dad reassure my mom that it was likely just pre-wedding nerves.

He wasn't far off with his assumption. In two days I would be a married man; likely in two days to this exact minute, I would be laying in my wedding bed and consummating my love with Tanya. Once in my room, I closed the door behind me and sat heavily on the edge of the bed, flicking my gaze towards the clock on the bedside table. The red light of the digital time showed that it was only five in the evening, the sun was still out and caused my aching head to further be a pain.

Beside the clock was the piece of paper that mom had written down the address of Jazz's School on. I leaned over and picked it up, smoothing out the wrinkles that formed in the paper and set it on my knee to stare at it. I knew the address by heart, having gone there every other day for the past week and a half.

As much as I attempted to fight it, my mind automatically drifted back to the events earlier today. It forced me to see it unravel, as though I was an outsider looking in. I watched as Jazz led me into the room and began dancing with me. I watched as he asked if I was a virgin. I watched as he told me there was no shame in that, but that it might leave the missus disappointed. I watched as I closed my eyes and he danced with me, grinding against me, then kissed me as I came. I watched as I snapped out of my daze and reacted badly, throwing him to the floor. I watched the saddened look in his eyes as I walked away and left him denied and rejected.

The look in those golden brown eyes that I hadn't seen, but that I knew had been there as I walked out of the door.

I sat staring at that piece of paper for several minutes, running the events over and over in my mind. It always came back to the expression of loss in his eyes.

As I thought more in depth about it, I began to realize that he didn't do it to take advantage or to just get off with me. He did it to help me to hold back. He had said that Tanya would be disappointed, and he constantly reminded me to focus on the music and not what my body wanted to focus on. I had managed to hold my orgasm back for an entire song length and achieved what Jazz had been aiming for. No, he hadn't been taking advantage, he had been helping me!

As I saw his eyes in my mind again, I felt my heart crack, as though pierced with an icy cold blade. Why didn't I noticed it sooner? Any other guy would have refused dance lessons with a male, but I let it go on, I let it continue. And with each hour that I spent learning to dance with him, I realized that I liked it. Despite the shock today, I definitely liked that particular form of dancing. I had liked dirty dancing with him.

Now I knew what I wanted. I knew I couldn't go ahead with my pre-made plans. A lot of people would be disappointed in me, but I couldn't care less. Marrying Tanya was not what I wanted. I realized now that it's not what I wanted for some time, I just followed like a herded sheep for everyone else's happiness. It wasn't my happiness.

I grasped the piece of paper, clenching it tightly in my hand until it was a crinkled mess, then shot to my feet and left the room. I knew what I needed to do and only hoped that it wasn't too late to make things right. As I flew down the stairs and passed the lounge door, I wrenched open the front door with just two parting words: 'Wedding's off'.

By the time I reached the dance school, my heart was pounding so loudly in my chest. I pulled on the aged front door and was relieved when it swung open freely. Good. That meant that he, or someone, was still in the building.

I took the winding staircase two steps at a time, almost tripping several times, but I was too rushed to take it easy. The school was silent when I reached the door to the room. I stopped and took several deep breaths, needing to still myself for whatever I was going to find inside.

When I was sure I wasn't going to hyperventilate, I prised the door open just an inch and peeked inside. Jazz was sitting on the bench at the far side of the room, pressing himself against the corner of the wall and he wasn't alone. Rosalie was sitting beside him, her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of his shirt. His head was down, staring at his feet, and his hands were buried in the honey gold curls of his hair.

As if sensing me there, Rosalie raised her head, her deeper brown eyes meeting mine. She sat staring at me for several seconds, then leaned in and kissed the top of his head. He didn't move and she stood and moved across the room to the record player. She dug around in the box of records, then picking one, she walked towards me.

I stepped back so that she could leave the room, the door swinging closed behind her. She looked down to the record in her hand, then raised her eyes up to meet mine again. For a moment, she looked as though she was going to say something, but thought better of it and thrust the record into my hand. As she walked away and down the staircase, I dropped my gaze to the record, studying the writing on it and smiled to myself; maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

I peeked back into the room, seeing that he hadn't moved an inch. His head was still down and buried in his hands, the only movement was the rise and fall with each breath he took. I slipped into the room as quietly as I could and crossed over to the player.

I flicked on the switch and took the record from its cardboard sleeve, placing it on the turntable and set the needle into place. It crackled for a few seconds, then the music began. Looking over to Jazz, he didn't react to the music at all and likely thought that his sister had put it on. As the singing began, I made my way slowly towards him.

_You broke my heart,_

_'Cause I couldn't didn't even want me around,_

_And now I'm back, to let you know,_

_I can really shake 'em_

_Do you love me?(I can really move)_

_Do you love me?(I'm in the groove)_

_Ah, Do you love me?(Do you love me?)_

_Now that I can dance._

I stopped just a small step in front of him; he didn't react to my presence at all. Leaning slightly down, I moved my hand into his line of sight. His body moved minutely as he looked to my hand. I saw his brow wrinkle with a frown. Clearly he realized my hand was too big and too rough to be his sister. His head raised until his eyes met mine.

I registered the shock and the confusion written in them, but I just smiled and took his hand, pulling him lightly to his feet. The movement caught him by surprise and his first step was a stumble. Before he could fall against me, my free hand moved to rest on his hip, steadying him, then drawing him closer to me until our bodies met. I swayed my hips to the music, just enough to brush my crotch against his and the small gasp that escaped him was exactly what I had aimed for and our eyes met.

"Nobody leaves Jazz in the corner."


End file.
